Talk:Vilkas/Archive 1
I encountered Vilkas and Ria together out far away from Whiterun near Valthume, so it's possible he goes out with newbies? Chris-the-killer 01:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : I had an utterly weird run-in with the two in the mountains near Saarthal. The two of them were killing a wolf and an apprentice mage, and when they finished for some reason they turned on me. I beat both of them to their knees several times with both fireballs and enchanted melee weapons, but they didn't seem killable. (My One-Handed skill went up a level when I was beating on them.) Finally, when they were both charging up the path toward me, I used Unrelenting Force full-strength on them. They went tumbling wildly back down the path and.... totally disappeared. No bodies, no trace at all. No bounty registered either. A rather surrealistic exchange. 02:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Other meaning for "Vilkas" Btw Vilkas is also a Finnish word and it means "Lively" 18:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Mount Anthor Quest bug? Has anyone encountered a bug in which the dragon at Mount Anthor is already dead, but Vilkas mentions that he wants to go off with you to kill the dragon? If you accept the quest, he replaces your companion, and he's stuck to you until you kill the now non-existant dragon. He can't be made to carry or do things like other companions, possibly because I'm married to him >.> 00:03, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ^ Yes, I have the same issue but at a different location (Lost Tongue Overlook). I gather this is a common bug when accepting the Dragon Seekers quest (and can also apply to Farkas). I'm not married in the game, so I'm confident that marriage doesn't have an effect on this glitch. 22:19, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ^ This is simple really, if you already killed that dragon before or if the dragon is dead, just wait for a few days. The 'glitch' is just that no new dragon was able to take the old dragon's spot at that area. Dragons will respawn eventually. I would only guess. Can you Marry Vilkas? Is it possible to marry Vilkas with the Amulet Of Mara? :Did you read the article? It clearly states that Vilkas is eligible for marriage once the Companions questline is complete. HaLo2FrEeEk (talk) 08:39, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Skyrim PS3 Vilkas Glitch? In Skyrim on the PS3, I started the "Take Up Arms" quest. While fighting Vilkas, I used magic. Now all he says to me is "What do you think this is? We don't do battle with magic around here new blood. Now come at me!" But he never attacks me. After abandoning this quest, I discovered that merchant's menus never appear when I try to buy things and I can't get the Dragon Rising quest to progress after I kill the dragon... Please help! This is my only save and I think I'm going to lose it... help................................................ 18:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I went and attacked everyone in Whiterun for fun and there was someone (Olfina Greymane, I think) who ran into a house and I chased her in. Vilkas was inside and he attacked and killed her...? Also, it wasn't his house. It was Heimskr's. Fishfoodman (talk) 05:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) After I married Vilkas and told him we should move to his old place he dissapeared. Where did he go? ~~HyperActiveUnicorn~~ He is not essential. He died by my arrow while we were exploring a Dwemer ruin. He is essential until after Glory of the Dead, after which point he is no longer. 00:32, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Skills? So, anyone have the list of Vilkas' skill values at his level cap? Because we have graphs for followers' skills at their level caps on most pages, but oddly not here for Vilkas, unless it's hiding from me or something. We do have a lot of random screencaps of him in different armor sets like he's a pinup model, which leads me to believe he has become Skyrim's Fabio. But some relevant info would be super awesome. 05:05, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ^Here. This link will show you what you want in this case. This shows both Farkas's and Vilkas's skills and level cap so... here. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pqqttKksvk Who makes a better follower? Farkas or Vilkas? Possible PS3 Glitch I've started up my Skyrim on PS3 and restarted it several times to try and fix this. Vilkas seems to have disappeared, being no where in Whiterun at all. I rescued a hostage for him, but I can't complete his mission or start any more companions missions now. Am I the only one that's had this happen? Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 03:19, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I have ps3, I found a bug where vilkas will chase my character, with his weapon readied, then he will engage in talk with my character and even after I stop talking to vilkas he will put his sword back pull it out and engage in talk again. anyone know how to fix this bug? its annoying Vilkas was my follower while I was working on the Forsworn Conspiracy. After I talked to Thornar in the Treasury, he teleported to the Shrine of Talos and now he is stuck there (I escaped the mine). Anyone else encounter this? 18:47, April 6, 2013 (UTC) HELP Vilkas does not offer his purity quest. I have completed Glory of the Dead, cured myself of Lycanthropy, and then did one side quest from Aela then one from Vilkas with the witches' heads in my inventory. Now I've done that, Farkas is offering his purity quest as normal but Vilkas only offers random jobs. I've tried reloading, with no luck. Someone help me with this please! JoeTheCompanion (talk) 15:34, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Great... he isn't giving any quests at all now that I've cured Farkas. JoeTheCompanion (talk) 18:24, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Getting Attacked by Vilkas & Essential Does anyone actually get attacked by Vilkas when they transform into a werewolf with him as a follower? Also, does he get angry at you if you kill an innocent person? He doesn't do any of that with me at all; I would like to gather some evidence from others that this doesn't happen either. Has anyone perhaps experienced it one-off as a bug? Please share! Also, if anyone knows at what point does the essential tag get removed from Vilkas, I was looking to find that out too! Bluesonic1 (talk) 07:35, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Vilkas gave me a radiant quest to go a kill an escaped convict, who I'm fairly certain I found right outside of Whiterun while going off to do a different quest. Vilkas was my follower at the time. Now the mission has disappeared from my journal but whenever I ask him or another Companion for work, they tell me to finish the job Vilkas gave me. What do? 08:00, March 31, 2015 (UTC)